christmas a few minutes away
by usura-tialmant
Summary: It's going to be Christmas. Sakura has something to say to Sasuke, but Sasuke evades her. This Christmas party is the last chance for her


HI everybody!

This an OLD fic I published ling ago in Spanish...but blueglacier19 (inDeviantart) translate it! SO I puvblish it a again Now we are near to Christmas!

* * *

**christmas a few minutes away...**  
_Original in Spanish by usura-tonkachi (usura-tialmant)_  
Traduction by blueglacier19

It wasn't normal, but it was snowing in konoha, the white sheet of snow covered a big part village, you could breathe a great atmosphere.

-Look at the fourth, he looks like Ero-sennin with that white mane!- Laughed Naruto pointing at the statue.  
–Naruto! Don't just stop like that!- said Sakura while she pushed the blonde, highly blushing due to crashing into him.

Behind them, Sasuke looked at the scene and how Naruto would blush scratching the back of his head with that goofy grin of dummy in love.

-Sorry Sakura-chan….- He began apologizing when a snow ball impacted his ear, -W-Who was it?!- said Naruto while turning red of anger and embarrassment.

Konohamaru and his friends were having a blast in a field where the snow would pile up like a great big sheet.  
Naruto did not wait even a moment and between screams and embarrassment ran towards them. Sakura scoffed; she turned to Sasuke and looked at his black expressionless eyes, looking towards where Naruto was receiving a massive attack of snowballs. Sakura was unable to contain a loud laugh. Returning her eyes towards Sasuke who in that moment was looking at her. Sakura felt her heart shrink….by sadness.

"Naruto fought so hard to bring you back Sasuke-kun…but since you got here you haven't smiled, you don't even seem to find reasons to get angry"  
"Next time I will help you…." Those were the words she said to Naruto, together they would bring Sasuke to his real home. But now that he was there, she felt somehow that he was further or even maybe more compared to when he left Konoha.  
Sasuke stopped looking at Sakura and turned his eyes towards the sky, snowflakes began falling. Sakura wondered if that snowfall made him remember something about his family.

-Sa….- She had thought for a long time about asking that and that was the moment. Suddenly a snowball hit his arm.  
–What do you think about the Uzumaki Naruto throw! Eh Konohamaru?-  
-NARUTOOOO! – Sakura jumped the fence.  
Sasuke observed how sakura tackled Naruto and shook him like a light blanket in the middle of a hurricane. Once she calmed down they convinced her into making a snowman with them. Sakura smiled and accepted. Everyone began working hand to hand. Sakura yelled at Naruto, they would fight….but in the end they would always end up laughing.

"They look….good together…." That was the last thing, the Uchiha though before he moved further from the fence and made his way towards his house. When Sakura lifted her sight he wasn't there anymore.

.

.

.

-You are such a pig- The nervous laugh of Naruto was the only reply he received. Sasuke gave him the broom. –Start cleaning-  
-EEEEEEEEH, you are not going to help me?!- Naruto pouted twisting his lip. I told you I would help you with the party, not that I would be your servant. He grabbed the bags with the shopping and let them fall, surprised by the quantity of mess and trash that were in the kitchen.  
-Thanks for your help!- Naruto appeared behind him and disappeared as fast as he appeared. Without a doubt he had left him the worst part.

He tied the last of the trash bags with the thousands of boxes of ramen to toss. Naruto thanked him and received the bag.

-Why didn't you ask Sakura to help you?... I mean, you guys have a special conexion.  
-Uh? You think so?...Ah Sakura-chan! How would I like for her to be my girl….

.

.

.

The party wasn't bad. Kiba and Choji were the first ones to fall under the effects of the alchohol doing all sorts of silly things. Shikamaru went back to his 'this is such a drag'. Ino lightened up the party serving more alcohol to whose cup turned empty, etc. Sasuke barely drinked from his cup, he dedicated to fight for the food or else he would stay without a snack. Both Naruto and Sakura were with the sparkle singing carols. Sasuke remembered what his friend had told him while they were organizing that party of drunkards.

"-Why don't you man-up and ask her?"- he was surprised with the dryness of the tone in which he replied.  
"-Maybe it is you who needs to man-up Sasuke? I always demonstrate sakura-chan that I think about her."

He clenched his fists under the table. Ever since he got to Konoha he could see how the bond between Sakura and Naruto, who would never get along, was the most strongest he had ever seen. Sakura had always been there for him, but now she was always diving her attention towards Naruto. Always Naruto, she always grunted at him, she would always give him a piece of her mind when he would do something dumb, always….she would smile for him.

"Only someone stupid would believe that after everything….I did…."

So blinded by hate back then and blinded by jealousy. He didn't blame Naruto, and he never would. Naruto would always be a good party for the pinkhaired, someone who made her smile, when he looked at Sakura his smile would always fade away.  
Everyone helped tidy-up a little once the party was done. Walking out of the Uzumaki house, Sakura gave a smile to the blonde before stepping out and when she looked at Sasuke he had disappeared. Sasuke would take her home; Naruto still had stuff to do. They had barely crossed a couple of monosyllables in the way towards her house.

-Sasuke-kun….- she grabbed air – Only a couple of minutes for Christmas and….-she looked into his eyes.  
-Thanks Sakura, enjoy it along with your family.- He didn't want to know the rest and he began moving further away.  
-….I want to give you my heart Sasuke-kun!"-

That made the Uchiha freeze. It wasn't a simple congratulation. He turned without being able to hide the surprise in his face.

– I have said it and you may think that I am a child, but I still love you Sasuke-kun. Before I could be more sincere….it's a shame to use alcohol to find the courage….- she slightly bended in a polite reverence- Take care!

Before Sakura ran off to her house Sasuke grabbed her from her wrist tightly. -What about Naruto? He is the one you smile for! You never smile….-He swallowed his pride- for me. Don't lie to yourself!- Sakura stared at him with wide eyes and smiled bitterly.

-This is the second time somebody says it to me….- She felt a bitter taste deviating her sight towards her feet even if it was just for a slight moment, the memory didn't make her happy at all- …. But I love you…. Even though I know I will never be corresponded, that is why when I look at you, I am more realistic than before. I have never been able to heal your pain, and I never will. – She closed her eyes – but I still wanted you to know it.- She released herself from his grasp and walked in direction to her house, she felt stupid, she, herself, had ruined a perfect day.  
-I want it….- Sasuke said while she was still giving him her back. When she turned she saw once more that sparkle in his eyes. Sakura was amazed, that made Sasuke uncomfortable and she could have sworn a slight blush in his cheeks. – I want….I want you to give me your heart, I will make sure I take good care of it.

Sakura without a doubt thought she was hallucinating.

-Eh?- was all she could manage.  
Sasuke grunted and moved closer to repeat it, just a few millimeters of her lips. Sakura's eyes sparkled more than the first blooms of spring. It was then, when they sealed the contract with their lips.  
Neither of them realized that Christmas had begun, but in just a moment they gave each other the kisses of past years.

THE END

* * *

I really hope you like it! I'm so happy you can read it in English FINALLY!


End file.
